Amor a la digimon
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Agumon siente algo por Piyomon.. pero no dejará que la derrota de Tai ante Matt lo deprima.. ira por Piyomon.. pero ¿Ella amará a gabumon?.


Amor a la digimon.  
By ryu-kun  
  
Tai estaba con agumon después de al parecer algún desastre en la vida amorosa del chico. Tai quería hablar con agumon acerca de algo.  
  
Agumon Por el animo de Tai supuso que era algo serio. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimidio.  
  
¿Tai que pasó?  
"Todo me fue mal.. Sora.." dijo tai casi a punto de   
la desesperación. "Sora. .. ama a Matt " dijo casi con aprensión.  
  
"No te preocupes Tai.. tal vez"  
"¿No lo entiendes?.. ella quiere estar con matt me dijo que solo fueramos amigos" dijo tai.  
"Entiendo" dijo Agumon.  
  
Tai se desahogo un rato con el antes de regresar a su casa. Agumon se quedó pensativo mientras el tiempo pasaba.  
  
"Piyomon" pensaba el saurio psicopata.. (ehh disculpen personaje equivocado y serie equivocada.. :p)  
  
Bueno el pequeño reptil pensaba en piyomon mientras las horas pasaban lentamente. al igual que Tai había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella.  
  
Sin embargo el no se daría por vencido tan facil como Tai.. Ellos era parecidos.. pero no iguales.   
  
Agumon fue hacia donde vivía piyomon en un gran arbol en donde ella tenía su nido. Descido a contarle lo que sentía por ella.  
  
"Piyomon" gritó desde el suelo para que ella la oyerá.  
sin embargo nada.  
Agumon decidió subir al arbol. su sentido del olfato estaba muy bien desarrollado.. y podía oler a piyomon en el arbol.  
  
Agumon subió al arbol.. a veces agradecía ser tan igual a Tai.. ser tan desvergonzado. Así podía entrometerse en la vida de los demás.  
  
Cuando subió a la altura el nido de piyomon se quedó allí oyendo.  
"Piyomon" volvió a preguntar sin exito.  
  
Adentro del nido la oyó sollozar. Agumon volvió a hablarle pero un poco mas alto.. para asegurarse que ella lo escuchara.  
  
"Agumon.. ¿eres tu?" pregunto ella.. mientras salía de su nido.  
  
A la luz de la luna no se vía que hubiera estado llorando. Agumon iba a decir algo pero Piyomon se arrojó a sus brazos mientras lloraba..  
  
"Gabumon.. no me quiere.. prefiere pasar todo el tiempo con patamon" dijo piyomon muy triste.  
  
Cualquier persona con visión nocturna hubiera visto la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de agumon.  
  
Sin embargo Agumon tenía algo llamado decencia.. Que Tai poseía.. pero que no sacaba mucho a flote.. y cuando lo hacía siempre perdía la chica que amaba y agumon bno era la excepción.  
  
"No te preocupes hablaré con él" le dijo mientras le frotaba su espalda cariñosamente.  
  
Piyomon se separó de el. "Gracias" dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de agumon.(Si creen que habría un besito amistoso entre ellos.. eso seria extraño considerando que ellos no tienen labios)  
  
El pequeño digimon bajo del arbol descorazonado.. Era demasiado parecido a Tai.. demasiado noble a veces.. ¿porque tenían siempre esa tendencia a hacer tonterias cuando todo iba bien.  
  
Encontró a Gabumon agazapado junto a un arbol susurrando cosas.  
Si por el fuera agumon lo rostizaba inmediantamente oer era su amigo.. y no podría hacerlo..  
  
"Dile que se ve muy bonita anillo ahora que tiene su anillo de regreso" oyó murmurar a gabumon.  
  
"Te ves muy bonita con tu anillo de otra vez en tu cola" le dijo patamon mientras sonreía.  
  
"Quiere decir que no veía bonita sin el" le dijo Gatomon un poquito molesta.  
  
La sonrisa de patamon se esfumo mientras el nerviosismo lo dominaba..  
"Dile que es preciosa a la luz de la luna.. y que siempre ha sido hermosa"  
  
"Te ves muy linda a la luz de la luna y"  
Pero Gatomon no lo dejó terminar pues una sonora cachetada se oyó.  
  
Incluso agumon se quedó impresionado por el sonido.. y sobre todo al ver a patamon salir volando.. sin mover sus alas.  
  
"BAKA" le dijo Gatomon mientras se iba a de allí muy molesta.  
  
Gabumon fue a buscar a patamon.  
"Ella es imposible" le dijo a Patamon mientras lo ayudaba a desprenderse del arbol.  
  
Agumon sintió pena por patamon y entendió porque Gabumon lo estaba ayudando.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
gatomon no me quiere" dijo el pequeño digimon mientras lloraba.  
  
Gabumon le confortó frotando su espalda. "No te preocupes.. ya caerá en tus encantos.. yo te ayudaré" le dijo Gabumon.  
  
Agumon se acercó un poco y antes de que pudiera decir algo. Palmon apareció.  
  
"¿Ya lo volvió a golpeas?" dijo mientras miraba a Gabumon.  
A pesar de que agumon era el digimon de tai. El pudo ver algo en la mirada de los dos digimons. Amor.....  
  
Si pudiera hubiera saltado varios metros al aire para expresar su jubilo.  
  
"Gabumon" dijo mientras salia de su escondite y lo tomaba de su cuerno y se alejaban un poco.  
  
Un poco mas lejos.  
"Tienes que hablar con piyomon" le dijo mientras lo miraba amenanzante.  
"¿De que?" dijo inocentemente.  
"Tu quieres a Palmon" le dijo y de inmediato Gabumon le tapó la boca.  
"¿como te enteraste?" le preguntó mientras miraaba a todos lados.  
"Por Qingmon.. es tan obvio.. y mas cuando estan juntos los dos" le dijo mientras el otro se quedó inmovil.  
  
Agumon se quedó pensando un rato y luego pregunto. "¿Es que no lo sabias?" el preguntó.  
  
Pero el digimon estaba ido. "Palmon me ama.. palmon me ama" repetía.  
Agumon pasó su garra varias veces delante de gabumon sin obtener respuesta.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAA" gritó patamon al oir lo que repetía Gabumon. "hasta gabumon tiene mejor suerte que yo" dijo mientras se iba volando.  
  
Gabumon estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Por lo que el saurio decidio que lo mejor era ir a hablar con Piyomon.  
  
Agumon le explicó que Gabumon estaba ayudando a patamon para que por fin estuviera junto con gatomon.  
  
Piyomon estba muy contenta hasta que Agumon le dijo lo de palmon y gabumon. Y para colmo ellos psaron por debajo del arból muy juntos.  
  
Piyomon estuvo en silencio unos momentos.  
"Re dejaré.. no quiero seguir molestandome" le dijo mientras descendía.  
  
Antes de que bajar piyomon lo vio y le dijo. "gracias por decirme la verdad.. agumon.. eres un buen amigo" le dijo.  
  
"Si.." dijo un poco triste y descendio.  
  
Al otro día.  
  
"Agumon"  
"Si"  
"Te quiero mucho"  
"¿Porque?"  
"Por ser tan buen amigo.. y preocuparte por mi" le dijo piyomon  
El pequeño dinosaurio se sonrojo.  
"Además de que no todos van a ver al rival.. para que arreglar las cosas con la digimon a la que ama" le dijo un poco cariñosa.  
  
"Uhhui"  
"patamon me lo dijo todo hace poco" dijo mientras se veía al pequeño.. este.. este.. digimon volar por los cielos muy contento.  
  
"Creo que patamon por fin... esta con gatomon" le dijo Piyomon.  
"¿uhu?"  
"Vino a hablar conmigo en la mañana" le dijo piyomon. "y le dije.. se tu mismo.. y de me dijo.. lo que tu sentías por mi" le dijo mientras agumon cambiaba de anaranjado a rojo.  
  
"Gracias.. no sabía lo que snetía spor mí.. es bueno que tambien sientas algo por mí.." le dijo mientras gatomon y patamon caminaban tomados de la mano.  
  
Piyomon descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Agumon y este pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado.. era de color rojo intenso en este momento.  
  
Las palabras no fueron necesarias.  
Agumon pensó (Si este es un sueño.. acabaré con el primero tonto que me despierte) pensó mientras ponía su garra en el hombro de piyomon y se quedaron contemplando el lago.  
  
Comentarios.  
Perdon por el retraso yuki.. pero la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago algo con los digimos(Me refiero a las pequeña creaturitas).. es algo extraño pero me gustó escribir acerca de ellos. Es muy bonito.  
Dedicado a Yuki Agumon por haver reseuelto el enigma del ultimo concurso. 


End file.
